A Strange Dream
by Ein the grim angle
Summary: Fluttershy awakes one day to find she is married to Rainbow Dash, she finds she has a daughter and a son. Fluttershy must find out what happened, but when she finds out, will it change her life forever.
1. Waking Up Next To Rainbow Dash

Fluttershy opened her eyes and sat up. The sun was shining through her window as she stretched a little bit . Afterwards, she put her hoof down next to her, only to feel something warm and soft.

"Oh sorry Angel Bunny I didn't kn-" Fluttershy stopped when she turn her head. Next to her wasn't Angel, but Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy was shocked and confused as to what Rainbow Dash was doing here. She looked around her room for some explanation, but all it did was confuse her more. Things looked different than they did last night.

There were two dressers, a cloud floating near her bed, a Wonderbolts poster next to the window, a desk with a pile of papers on it, and on her nightstand were four pictures. She pick up each of the pictures, hoping they would answer her questions. The first picture was of Rainbow Dash holding Fluttershy, they were both smiling, and looking very happy together. The second photo was of Fluttershy in a…wedding dress, and Rainbow Dash in a…tux, and they were...kissing. In the next photo Fluttershy had either gained a lot of weight or was pregnant, and Rainbow was nuzzling against her. The last picture had her holding two babies, and Rainbow Dash at her side looking at them. Fluttershy just looked at the pictures not sure what was going on, she felt as if she was in a trance until a voice snapped her out of it.

"Hey Shy, are you take a trip down memory lane or something?" the voice asked. Fluttershy shook her head slightly and turned her attention towards the voice. Her eyes locked on Rainbow Dash who was seductively smiling at her.

"Umm….yes, I guess I was." Fluttershy answered, not sure of what to tell her. Rainbow laughed softly, and got closer to Fluttershy, kissing her muzzled gently.

"Why don't we have a little fun before the kids wake up? I'm feeling a little hot this morning, if you know what I mean." Rainbow was almost on top of Fluttershy. Fluttershy gently pushed Rainbow off of her, and jumped out of bed. Rainbow looked at her confused and a little hurt.

"What's wrong Shy, I thought you said last night th-" Rainbow Dash eyes grew wide, with a spark of excitement. "Is there something you have to tell me Shy?" Rainbow Dash asked rubbing Fluttershys stomach.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are we soon going to have more little hooves running around the house?"

"What? No, I'm not pregnant, why would you even think that?" Rainbow had a mixed look of disappointment and relief on her face.

"Oh, well, it's just that last time you…rejected me like that, you were pregnant." Rainbow explained. Fluttershys mind started to race, the last two pictures she had just seen came to mind. If those two pictures were right, then that meant her and Rainbow Dash were...married.

"I guess you're just not in the mood today." Rainbow said, laughing a little. Fluttershy calmed herself down and thought about what was happening. She could only come up with one answer, it was a dream, a very weird dream. She didn't believe herself though, it felt too real to be a dream.

"Well, I'm getting hungry. I'm going to get some breakfast." Rainbow said as she walked out of the room. As she left Fluttershy thought about last night. What did she do last night that could have caused this? Nothing really happened; she talked to Twilight for a little bit, went home, feed her animals, ate dinner and then went to bed, nothing unusual happened. She then came back to her dream theory, and remembered that you can't feel pain in a dream. She ran over to the desk, hesitated for a few seconds and slammed her head into it. Pain shot through her whole head and down her back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Fluttershy screamed in pain. As she screamed she heard somepony coming closer to her.

"Mom, are you ok?" A voice asked. Fluttershy slowly opened her eyes and saw a young colt standing in front of her. He had a Rainbow mane and tail, dark blue fur, green eyes, and a hat that Fluttershy recognized as Rainbow's. Rainbow flew in behind him, looking worried.

"Y-yes, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Well for one, you just slammed your head into the desk,"

"I-I didn't slam my head into it, I tripped,and...fell on it" Fluttershy lied. The colt seemed to believe her and gave her a hug. As he ended his hug Rainbow Dash walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. Fluttershy jumped back in surprise and her wings flared up.

"Someones in the mood now?" Rainbow joked, laughing a bit.

"The mood for what?" the colt asked.

"Um…breakfast, I think everyone is in the mood for breakfast. Why don't you go join Butterfly downstairs, I'm going to make sure mom is ok," Rainbow suggested. The colt nodded and ran down stairs, as he ran away Rainbow closed the door behind him.

"Ok, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have been acting weird all morning. First you act like you don't even like me, then you slam your head on the desk, and lastly, you just lied to our own son." Rainbow answered angrily. At that moment the weight of everything just came crashing down on her, she was very confused and scared. She just wanted everything to go back to normal, the way it was yesterday.

"I…I just don't know what going on." Fluttershy answered, falling onto the floor crying. Rainbows face quickly softened when she heard the first few sniffs. She realized she had just yelled at Fluttershy, and while Fluttershy wasn't as weak as some ponies thought, she hated angry yelling.

"It's ok Shy,I just didn't understand that you're having an off morning. I'm sorry, it's just that I hate liars, and hearing you lie just got me angry. Just remember no matter what that I will always love you. Okay?" Rainbow hugged Fluttershy and kissed her on the forehead again. Strangely enough she felt better after the hug and kiss from Rainbow Dash; but then again Rainbow always made her feel better ever since they were fillies.

Fluttershy ran into her house, and towards her room. She wasn't going to stop for any reason. Her mom called out to her, but she pretended to not hear her as ran into her room, closed the door and locked it. She climbed into her bed and buried her face into her pillow. She cried into it, hoping the pillow would hide the sound in case her parents came by the door. She didn't want to see anypony anyway; not her parents, not her teachers, and especially not any of her so called friends. All of her friends laughed at her just because she missed a few rings in the flying exercise, and came in last place. It tore her up inside knowing that she didn't have any real friends. All she could hear was that horrible chant echoing in her ear, "Fluttershy, can hardly fly." All them were saying that, all except one; Rainbow Dash. She didn't laugh or chant, she just looked at her, and called out her as she flew away. She heard her, but didn't turn around to face her. She turned her head towards the window and was shocked by what she saw.

"Ra-Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked as she saw the small rainbow maned filly hovering outside her window. Fluttershy got up and walked towards the window, Rainbow said something, but the thick window blocked it out. Fluttershy looked at her not sure what she wanted, or why she was here. Rainbow pointed to the bottom of the window, and without even thinking about Fluttershy opened it to let her in. Rainbow flew in and gave her a smile.

"Hey, are you going to be ok?" Rainbow asked.

"Why are you here?" Fluttershy asked.

"I come to check on you, and that's the thanks I get? If you want me to I'll leave."

"Oh no, I'm very thankful that you came, but did you come here just to check on me?"

"I was worried about you, and I just wanted to make you were ok."

"R-Really?"

"Ya."

"But, my house is kind of out the way isn't it? You didn't have to come all the way out here."

"Actually, I did."

"Why?"

"I never told you this, but you are my closest friend, and if I didn't come see you, I'd be worried about you all day." Rainbow explained, Fluttershy smiled as Rainbow

"I think of you as my closest friend too," Fluttershy said as she hugged Rainbow. Rainbow hugged Fluttershy back and sat down on her bed. For the next hour Fluttershy and Rainbow sat on her bed in a quiet embrace. She had never felt as safe and happy as she did at that time, and never forgot about it.

"Shy, don't you want some breakfast?" Rainbow called, snapping Fluttershy out of her memories.

"Oh um, ya." Fluttershy said as she followed Rainbow downstairs. As she walked down the stairs she starting thinking again. "Just because we cuddled a few times as fillies, that doesn't mean I love Rainbow." Another thought lingered in her mind as she thought that. Is that what she believed? Or is that what she wanted to believe?


	2. An Odd Actting Twilight

Fluttershy took the last bite of her pancakes from her plate and took her plate to the sink, next to everyone else's. She turned around to look at her family. Rainbow, who was her wife, a colt who she didn't know the name of, and a filly that she guessed was named Butterfly. The filly looked a lot like Fluttershy. Her coat was a slightly darker tone of yellow, and her hair was hot pink, and shorter. She also had a bow in her hair that Fluttershy recognized as hers from when she was a filly. After meeting both foals she also guessed they were twins, they seemed to be nine or ten.

"So, what are the plans for today?' Fluttershy asked. Her whole family just stared at her, as if they were in disbelief.

"Mom, are you feeling ok?" the colt asked.

"I'm feeling fine. Why are you staring at me like that?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm a little worried about you Mom, you've never forgotten about our picnic dates before." The filly answered.

"Kids, give your mom a break, she has had a hard morning. Why don't you two go get the basket, then we'll head over to Twilights.

"Ok." Butterfly answered and started walking to into the living room as a dark blue blur, flew past her.

"Last one there has to pack," the colt taunted.

"Mach, that's not fair! You got a head start." Butterfly yelled, flying after him. Rainbow and Fluttershy laughed a little as they washed the plates. Rainbow put away the glasses and looked back at Fluttershy.

"So Shy, you excited to see Angel again?" Fluttershy didn't understand the question at first, then realized she hadn't seen Angel, or any of her animals, this morning.

"Um…yes, I am." Her voice was a little shaky. Rainbow Dash heard this and flew over and gave her a hug.

"Don't go crying about it again. I know you miss him, I miss Tank myself, but they are happy and safe, and so are we." Fluttershy nuzzled into Rainbow, she may not have known where Angel was, or why he left, but knowing he was safe, and Rainbow hugging her made her feel better.

Mach landed in the kitchen and placed the basket down, then he smirked at Butterfly who flew in right after him. Butterfly gave him an angry stare and then they both laughed a little. Mach flew around the room throwing food to Butterfly who caught it and put it in the basket.

"All packed Mom," Mach said as closed the basket.

"You two packed in record time today," Rainbow said giving them a high hoof. Rainbow grabbed the basket and headed out the door followed by her foals and Fluttershy. Rainbow smiled as they all flew off towards the library.

"Twilight. Don't you have something that can help me?" Spike asked

"I already told you, I'm too tired to cast any strong magic. Last night's spell really took a lot out of me. It's only for three days."

"I'm a little worried about you, you shouldn't be this tired from one spell."

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine. Why don't you go make me coffee? That would really help me out."

"Well, ok, I'll be right back." As Spike when into the kitchen a loud knocking was heard at the door.

"Come on in," Twilight called as she yawned. Fluttershy and Rainbow walked in followed by Butterfly and Mach. After they walked in, Twilight watched the door for a while as if she was expecting somepony else to enter. After thirty seconds Twilight looked at Rainbow, then Fluttershy, then the twins. She had a confused look on her face, as though she was asked a question that didn't have an answer.

"Twi, Is something wrong?" Rainbow asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?"

"Princess Twilight, may I borrow that book again?" Butterfly asked walking over to her.

"And which book would that be, sweetie?"

"The one I got last time, with all the plants and animals in it." Twilight taped her hoof on her chin for a moment. She slowly flew up and took out a yellow book for the top shelf.

"Oh, you mean this one?" Twilight asked holding the book out so Butterfly could see it.

"Yes, that's the one." Twilight floated down and handed the book to the young filly. Butterfly hugged her and walked back toward the parents. Rainbow look uneasy, her eyes darting as if looking for something.

"Where's Spike?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm right he-"Spike stared he walked in the main room, but stopped when he saw Fluttershys family. He paused for a moment and had the same confused look Twilight had a moment ago. Fluttershy cowed down a bit as Spike entered the room; he had grown, really grown. He looked more like the dragons that she saw during the Dragon Migration. Spike set the cup the coffee down and looked at the foals.

"Hey, Spike how you been?" Mach asked walking up to him.

"Fine…how about you?"

"I've been great, can we go outside I want to show you a new trick mom taught me?"

"Sure, we can do to that." Spike opened the door and was barely able to get out as Mach followed him.

"I'd better go watch, in case he hurts himself again." Butterfly said following them outside. Rainbow sighed with relief, happy Spike distracted them.

"Twi, could you give some more of that blue stuff? I drank the last of it two nights ago." Rainbow asked.

"Blue stuff?"

"You know that blue stuff. Fluttershy what was it called again?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do, you called it by name last week."

"What does it do?" Twilight asked.

"That blue stuff that gives any mare who drinks it a big di-"Rainbow mouth and sealed shut by a blushing Twilight's magic. Twilight knew what Rainbow was asking about.

"Ya you can have some, but I need to make it first. I'll come by tomorrow and give it to you."

"Thanks Twi, if you finish it early, drop it off later tonight." Rainbow gave Fluttershy a seductive smile as she said it. Fluttershy was a little confused by what they were talking about, and the way Twilight blushed made Fluttershy a little nervous.

"Well, see you later Twi."Rainbow said

"Bye Twilight, we'll see you again soon." Fluttershy said as she follow Rainbow out. As Fluttershy closed the door the thought she saw Twilight giving her a worried looked. Outside Mach was doing a few loops in the air, and broke into a spiral flying downwards. He pulled up right before hitting the ground, did a small loop and landed next to butterfly.

"What did you think of that?" Mach asked.

"That's good, almost as good as Rainbow." Spike answered

"Almost, but very few ponies can be as great as I am." Rainbow boasted walking up to them.

"I thought he was very good." Fluttershy said.

"I never said he wasn't; I just don't think he is as good as I am, that's all."

"Are we ready to go?" Butterfly asked jumping up and down. Rainbow nodded, flying upwards. Fluttershy and the twins followed Rainbow and waved good bye to Spike as they flew off. Spike went back into the library and looked at Twilight.

"What was that all about?" Spike asked

"I don't need to spell it out do I, it's not like it's a bad thing." Twilight answered.

"Guess not."

Twilight took sip from her coffee and when back to the book she was reading before.

Rainbow Dash lead her family to Sugar Cube Corner. As they in walked they were greeted by Pinkie and a mare that Fluttershy thought looked familiar, but wasn't sure where she had seen her from before.

"Aunt Pinkie!" Mach and Butterfly flew over to her quickly. Pinkie gave them a hug and giggled slightly.

'You two seem to get bigger every time I see you. Don't you think so Pumpkin Cake?" Pinkie asked. Pumpkin cake laughed a little and nodded

"Hey Fluttershy, Dashie. What brings you here?" Pinkie asked.

"We had a cake ordered." Rainbow answered

"Don't worry Miss Dash, I baked the cake this morning as soon as I got up." Pumpkin Cake walked in the back to get cake and Pinkie stayed with her friends.

"Dashie, I just want you to know everything is under control." Pinkie smiled at her, then quickly bounced up stairs.

"What did she mean "everything is under control."?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm not sure."

"One cake ready to go" Pumpkin Cake walked out of the back carrying a white box.

"Thanks. How much do we owe you?" Fluttershy asked; Pumpkin Cake started to laugh.

"Miss Fluttershy when did you get a sense of humor?"

Fluttershy let out a few fake giggles picked up the cake box, and started to walk out quickly.

"Have a good day" Pumpkin Cake called after them.

"Shy, are you sure you're ok? You know they don't charge us for small orders." Rainbow Dash reminded her.

"I just don't-" Fluttershy stopped midsentence and looked down.

"There's no reason to be upset," Rainbow comforted her, placing her hoof on Fluttershy's chin and lifting her head up. Mach and Butterfly both hugged Fluttershy hoping to make her feel better, and for the most part they did.

"Feel better now, Shy?" Fluttershy nodded giving her foals a hug back.

"In that case, next stop is Glass Lake Island," Rainbow said flying upwards. Her family soon joined her and they started flying toward the island.

As they flew Fluttershy looked at Rainbow from behind and thought; " She always knows just how to make me feel better. She has always been so nice to me and kind of cute." Fluttershy's eyes widened. "Did I just say Rainbow was cute? No I just meant she was cute in the way I think the foals are cute. I do not love Rainbow as anything more than a friend."

Once again she wondered if that what she believed or is that what she wanted to believe.


	3. A Lovely Picnic

Fluttershy flapped as hard as she could to keep up with Rainbow and the foals. They had been flying for almost two hours. Her wings were starting to give out on her and she was slowly going downwards. She gave it everything she had so she could stay in the air for a little bit longer, but it was no use, she was done.

"AHH!" Fluttershy screamed as she fell from the sky. She looked down and saw the grassy landscape she would soon hit. Closing her eyes she braced herself for the pain, but to her surprise there wasn't any. It was soft, warm, and there was a nice breeze blowing through her mane. She opened her eyes to see Rainbow smiling at her.

"You know 'Shy if you were tired you should have told me. We could have taken a rest. I think I'll just carry you the rest of the way." Rainbow flew upward with Fluttershy in her hooves. Just as Rainbow said it wasn't much longer until a very clear, still, lake came into view. As they flew over it Fluttershy looked down at the surface. It didn't even look like water; it was more like glass, hence the name. On the lake was a rather large island which Rainbow was flying towards. Rainbow flew around the island once and slowly flew downwards.

As they landed, Fluttershy heard rustling in the bushes and she could see many pairs of eyes looking at them. Fluttershy got closer to Rainbow, nervously shakeing.

"Shy, you ok?" Rainbow asked. Fluttershy didn't answer her eyes were locked on the eyes as they got closer. Suddenly Fluttershy felt something jump on her back and her body jolted in surprise. She slowly turned around to be greeted by a small white face she knew well.

"Angel!" Fluttershy picked up her pet and hugged him as more animals gathered around her. Tank flew up and landed on Rainbow's back. A mouse scurried across Fluttershy hoofs and ran up Machs leg. A hummingbird zoomed passed all the other animals and landed in Butterflys hair.

"I guess this is where Angel and all of my other animals live now. It seem like a nice quite place." Fluttershy thought to herself, looking around. Through the trees she could see small wooden buildings and bird houses. All the animals were around her giving her hugs and telling her how happy they were that she was back.

"Shy, why don't you hang out with them for a while I set up lunch." Rainbow suggested as she flew out of sight along with the foals. Fluttershy sat down and started to think that maybe her animals could give her some answers.

"How are all of you today?" All the animals made happy sounds and got closer to her.

"Why did you all leave? Weren't you happy at my cottage?" All the animals looked at her confused. It took a second for her to realize what was wrong, to them that was an odd question. They had been living on the island for a while. A few birds looked up and asked if she was ok.

"Yes I'm fine. Sorry I've been having an off morning. I just feel a little confused that's all." The animals seemed to believe her, but still didn't give her any answers. Some of them came over and said she should follow Rainbow and rest while lunch was being set out.

"No really I'll be ok." The animals looked at her worried. Fluttershy didn't want to worry them, and thought it'd be best not to act any weirder than she already had been. Fluttershy got up and started to walk away as Angel jumped on her head and went with her. She could hear the animals calling goodbye behind her.

Fluttershy started to walk in the direction she thought she saw Rainbow Dash fly off in, but didn't see anypony. She flew upwards a little bit to get a better view of the island, but still didn't see any sign of them. She landed on the top of a large hill and scanned the ground: no Rainbow, no Mach, no Butterfly. Fluttershy felt dread build in the pit of her stomach. Where could they be? They wouldn't have gone too far, right? She started to fight back tears as Angel started to gently stomp on her head and point to the left. As Fluttershy looked where Angel was pointing she saw her family waving to her. They were very hard to see, a large rock and a tree hid them from sight. Fluttershy felt relieved as she flew over to meet them. She laid down in front of a plate with a sandwich, a salad, and some beans on it. Above the plate was a glass of water. Next to her plate was a smaller one with sliced carrots on jumped down and started eating the carrots eagerly.

Across from her sat Rainbow with Tank at her side. Tank slowly ate the leafs of lettuce that Rainbow had laid out for him. To her right was Butterfly and a hummingbird with a small tag around it's neck that read "Zoom". Zoom sat on a small glass bowl full of a yellow liquid, nectar is what Fluttershy guessed. To her left was Mach with a mouse next to him. Much like Zoom he had a tag around his neck which read "Leo". Leo was eating small squares of cheese in front of him.

"Glad you could join us." Rainbow teased

"Now that Mom's here can we eat?" Mach asked. Rainbow nodded as both foals started to quickly eat their lunch.

"Foals are always so hungry at their age." Fluttershy said smiling. Rainbow laughed a little and started to eat. As they ate Rainbow told stories, as everypony else listened. Rainbow told stories of flight school, the battle with Discord, how Tank became her pet, and the time when she had Fluttershy's cutie mark. All the stories brought back memories to Fluttershy. She shivered slightly remembering how mean she was to her friends she was when Discord was first released. As lunch came to an end Fluttershy started to put the dishes.

"Is it ok if we save the cake for tonight so Butterfly and I can go play with the animals?" Mach asked Rainbow.

"Sure, but remember you only have a few hours."

Mach and Butterfly flew off towards the animals as Rainbow laid down and smiled at Fluttershy.

"Remember this spot?" Rainbow asked. Fluttershy turned towards her and blushed slightly as she saw Rainbow was sitting in a seductive position.

"Yes, I remember this place." Fluttershy lied, trying to sound convincing.

"I decided to eat lunch here because of what tomorrow is."

"Oh, great idea."

"Why don't you come over here and I can give you a sneak peek of my present?" Fluttershy hesitated for a second, knowing where Rainbow was going with this.

"No, that's ok, I can wait."

"Playing hard to get, huh?" Rainbow stood up and tackled Fluttershy, pinning her to the ground.

"Now I have you right where I want you." Rainbow said looking into Fluttershys eyes. Fluttershy started to get a little nervous, not sure what Rainbow was going to do next. Rainbow bent down gave Fluttershy a long kiss. Fluttershy eyes widened, she blushed a deep red, her wings would have shot open if they weren't pinned down.

"I…I…I"

"Sorry, did I break you Shy?" Rainbow asked laughing before kissing her again. Fluttershy leaned into the kisses, before pulling back quickly. She looked at Rainbow, her mind was racing.

"Did I just…willing kiss Rainbow? No I was…just lost in moment, that's all." Fluttershy told herself. Rainbow nuzzled against her, then started kissing down her body, and stopped right before she got to Fluttershys "places".

"Should I keep going?" Rainbow asked. Fluttershy wanted to say no, she wanted to push Rainbow away, but her whole body felt hot. Slowly she nodded against her better judgment.

'Well, too bad you're gonna have to wait until tomorrow night. Like I said that was only a sneak peek." Rainbow kissed Fluttershy on cheek and laid down. Fluttershy felt like she was out of breath; her body was getting a little hotter.

"I'll be right back" Fluttershy said running towards the edge of the island. Fluttershy ran through some tall grass, she felt like her whole body was going to catch on fire any second. As she made to the waters edge she started splashing cold water on her face desperate to cool off a little bit. The cold water felt nice against her hot skin, she was already starting to feel better. She looked down at her reflection in the water and wondered why she got so hot from the kisses Rainbow gave her.

"I'm sure if anypony did that I would have gotten hot, mare or stallion. I didn't get hot over Rainbows soft lips." Fluttershy shook her head when she realized she thought Rainbow lips were soft. "That doesn't prove anything, so what if her lips were soft? That's a good thing. I should congratulate her on her soft lips." Fluttershy again shook her head afterwards.

"Where did that thought come from? Now I'm just being silly." Fluttershy laughed a little and decided to return to Rainbow.

When she returned Rainbow was asleep under the tree, her hoof wrapped around Tank. Fluttershy watched the sleeping pegasus, and felt the urge to kiss Rainbow. She shook it off; deciding she hadn't cooled off as much as she first thought. She walked over to Rainbow and almost acting on her urge, but pulled away at the last second. Fluttershy shook her head and sighed slightly. After clearing her head she noticed there was something different about Rainbow now, something she didn't notice before. She circled Rainbow once, but couldn't figure out what was different. Fluttershy laid down, slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The last thing Fluttershy thought before falling into a deep sleep was "I really don't love Rainbow Dash, I really don't…even if she is a little cute…"


	4. Questioning Twilight

"So that's what's been going on lately." Fluttershy said

"Oh I see. It's ok Fluttershy, everypony feels that way at some point in their life." Twilight said.

"R-really?"

"Yes really."

"Do you think you can help?"

"I don't th-"

"Mom, wake up its time to go." Fluttershy opened her eyes to see Butterfly looking at her. Butterfly had many different plants in her saddle bag along with the book she got from Twilight. She shook her head still waking up a bit. Fluttershy got up and looked around; next to her was Rainbow Dash and Mach who both were streching out their wings. As Fluttershy stood up Rainbow laughed slightly and smiled at her.

"Sleep well Shy?" Rainbow asked.

"Um…yes I guess I did." Images from the dream she just had flashed before her eye, and pain shot through her head before quickly disappearing. As she thought about it she started to realize that it didn't seem like a dream at all, it was more like a long forgotten memory.

"Ready to go Mom?" Mach asked. Fluttershy just smiled and nodded as the four of them flew upwards waving goodbye to the animals. As they flew Fluttershy looked at the sky; the sun was slowly setting making the sky a bright orange. She slowly started to drifted back to Twilight and her dream "What were we talking about? Is something wrong with me? Maybe I should ask Twilight, she seemed to be acting odd this morning...and so was Spike for that matter. Is Twilight hiding something from me? "

"Fluttershy you want to slow down a bit?" a voice called snapping her out of her thoughts. Fluttershy stopped and looked back realizing she was far ahead of her family.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She waited for everypony to catch up.

"Is something wrong Mom?" Mach asked.

"No, I was just thinking about Twilight. She seemed worried about something." Fluttershy answered and started flying again.

"I agree with Mom, Princess Twilight was acting odd." Butterfly said.

"Twi has always acted a little odd. She's a princess, she's probably stressed with some royal thing." Rainbow said looking back at them.

"Rainbow's right." Fluttershy assured the foals, smiling at them. Mach and Butterfly smiled back and started flying ahead. Fluttershy stayed behind them thinking about the dream again. "Twilight seemed so worried or confused about something, and that look she gave me before I closed the door. Was she trying to warn me about something, or does she know something bad is going to happen? Fluttershy bumped into Mach and look ahead of him wondering why they stopped. Rainbow had turned around and stopped; she didn't say anything but she did look nervous and kept looking in different directions.

"Is something wrong?" Mach asked.

"No why would something be wrong?" Rainbow asked back.

"Then why did we stop?" Butterfly asked.

"Just...wanted to make sure everyone is alright." Rainbow answered looking around again. Mach and Butterfly looked at each other confused then looked at Fluttershy. After a silent sigh Rainbow turned back around and started flying towards Ponyville. Mach and Butterfly shrugged and followed Rainbow, Fluttershy flew up to Rainbow, worried about her.

"Is something wrong Rainbow?"

"Well, not really. I promise by this time tomorrow everything will be answered. "Rainbow picked up some speed. Fluttershy knew that when Rainbow flew faster that meant she did want to talk about it anymore. The rest of the flight was filled with awkward silence. Mach and Butterfly would whisper something to each other every once in a while and Rainbow would look back at Fluttershy every few minutes, but that was it. Fluttershy felt relieved when her cottage came into view, and landed outside the door.

"I have to go see Twilight." Fluttershy said as she opened her wings and started to fly off until Rainbow stopped her.

"But we just got home, don't you want to rest a little bit." Rainbow asked. Fluttershy tried to come up with an excuse to go she her, but could only come one with one.

"I…uh..want to go see if the potion is ready." Fluttershy said in her most seductive voice. Mach and Butterfly made a face and walked into the cottage.

"Just can't wait can you?".

"I guess I can't" . Fluttershy laughed nervously

"Ok come back soon babe," Rainbow said and kissed Fluttershy. Fluttershy blushed and felt a little hot. She shook it off, smiled and flew off to Twilights house. Rainbow walked in and looked at the foals smiling.

"I'm going to tell you two a secret, but you can't tell Mom, ok?" Rainbow said.

"Ok," Mach and Butterfly said at the same time.

"It's about why we stopped today," Rainbow said. Mach and Butterfly smiled ready to hear their Mom's secret.

"Come on Twilight please," Spike begged.

"No, we can't stop now." Twilight answered

"I can't stand it."

"If you can't stand it, how do you think I feel?"

"At least you'll be able to sleep tonight."

"If you're tired enough you'll fall asleep no matter what."

Spike sighed knowing he had lost the argument and walked in the kitchen.

"While you're in there could you get me another cup of coffee?"

"Ya, sure." Spike replied.

Twilight smiled and got back to her book as she heard a knock on the door. Twilight sighed and flew over to the door and opened it. Fluttershy stood on the other side smiling at Twilight.

"Can I come in for a second?" Fluttershy asked.

"Umm..sure…I guess." Twilight answered, smiling at her friend. Twilight walked to the main table and sat down, with Fluttershy sitting across from her.

"Is something wrong?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy thought about what to say, and how to ask her question. After a minute of awkward silence Fluttershy started.

"Have you cast any odd magic lately?" Fluttershy asked.

"Odd? Odd in what way?"

"Like magic that can help some pony with a problem they may be having." Twilight's eyes grew wide then went back to their normal size.

"No...not lately why do ask?" Twilight laughed a little

"I had an odd dream and I thought maybe you could answer some questions that I had about it."

"What was your dream about?"

"It wasn't very long it was just you and I talking about a problem I had."

"What was the problem?"

"I don't know, I came in after I had already told you my problem."

"Oh, I don't know what to tell you then. I'm sorry I can't help."

"I-its ok."

"Need anything else?"

"No, it's fine." Fluttershy started to walk towards the door, but stopped halfway.

"Umm….Twilight."

"Yes?"

"If I tell you something do you promise not to tell Rainbow or my foals?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

'I…I…don't remember anything."

"What do mean?"

"I mean I don't remembering marrying Rainbow Dash, I don't remember having my foals, I don't remember moving all my animals to that island, I don't remember anything."

"I guess you haven't told Rainbow and your foals yet."

"I haven't, I tried a few times today, but every time I did, its almost like I lost my voice." Fluttershy shook her head and started to cry quietly. Twilight walked over to her and hugged her.

"You're going to be ok Fluttershy. Maybe you just have amnesia or something."

"Am-amnesia?"

"Yes, it's nothing to worry about. Your memory will come back in time."

"Really?"

"Yes, just go home, get some sleep and see if you remember anything in the morning."

"O-ok, I'll see you tomorrow." Fluttershy smiled and walked out the door. Twilight closed the door and let out a heavy sigh. She quickly took a spell book and started flipping through it.

"Who was that?" Spike asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Fluttershy." Twilight answered.

"Oh, how is she doing."

"It's wearing off."

"Already? It shouldn't start wearing off until tomorrow."

"I know, but it is,"

"But won't that cause trouble,"

"Well, she can't really do anything about, there's nothing anypony can do about it., but I would like the spell to keep working."

"So it's going to be fine either way?"

"Yes, it will be fine."

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes, Princess Luna should be showing up any moment now."

Fluttershy flew through the dark sky smiling as she neared her cottage. Slowly she landed and walked into a quiet home. Fluttershy felt a little upset missing the noises of animal rushing to greet her. As she closed the door she heard somepony coming down the stairs, looking up she saw Rainbow Dash smiling at her.

"Rainbow Dash is better than any animal." Fluttershy thought to herself before blushing and shaking that thought away."Why do I keep thinking about things like that?"

"So I guess it wasn't ready?" Rainbow asked

"What wasn't ready?" Fluttershy asked back.

"The potion."

Fluttershy looked her confused, not sure what she meant at first.

"Oh, no it's not ready yet."

"Oh, ok." Rainbow looked a little disappointed. "Well, I just put Mach and Butterfly to bed, they fell asleep right away."

"Flying all that way must have took a lot out of them." Fluttershy said. Rainbow nodded in agreement and walked closer to Fluttershy and kissed her.

"You tired Shy?"

"A little bit"

"Well lets go to bed we can...cuddle if you want."

"I'll be right up." Fluttershy walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water, for some reason the thought of getting in bed with Rainbow was getting her very excited and her body was getting hot again. Fluttershy drank her water hoping it would cool her down a little. She slowly walked up the stairs and into her bedroom, where Rainbow laid waiting for her.

"Come on, Shy." Rainbow opened her arms and smiled . Fluttershy climbed into bed and into Rainbows arms as Rainbow held her close . Fluttershy cuddled into Rainbow and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep

"I really don't love Rainbow...even though she is soft, and kind of cute.


	5. Today Is Our What?

Twilight paced back and forth in the library. looking out the window for any sign of Princess Luna. Spike sat down nearby watching her, a little worried.

"Twilight, pacing isn't going to make her show up any sooner," Spike said.

"I know, but something has gone wrong. This wasn't suppose to make Fluttershy cry it was going to..." Twilight was cut off by a knock at her quickly opened and to her relief Luna stood on the other side.

"Luna I'm so glad you could make it, I really need some help," Twilight told her.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"Fluttershy came by tonight and she looked upset, confused and very scared. I'm starting to think this was a big mistake."

"It is not a mistake, you did this to help her and it will."

"But shes not even happy, I must have cast it wrong, or used the wrong amount of magic."

"That is not the problem, we can assure you that Fluttershy will learn from this experience."

"Are you saying that she is a-"

"Yes, and she will hopefully learn that after this is done." Twilight stopped talking for a few seconds a thought a few things out.

"Thanks Luna, I guess you're right."

"Is that all you need to see me about?"

"Yes, that is it."

"Then I shall see you in two days when you wake."

Fluttershy woke up to the warm softness of Rainbows forelegs. Fluttershy smiled and cuddled into Rainbows chest a little. After a little bit of cuddling Fluttershy sat up and tried to think about their relationship, the foals, the island. Still she didn't remember anything about her life with Rainbow. Sighing she crawled out of bed and started walking towards the hall until a voice called to her.

"Where are you going, babe? Happy Anniversary!" Rainbow Dash said tackling her to the ground and kissing her. Fluttershys eyes widen with surprise and she blushed a dark red. Rainbow got off of Fluttershy and shook her flank in Fluttershys face a bit before leaving the room softly laughing.

"Today is our anniversary? If today is our anniversary then is she going to want to have..." Fluttershy trailer off not wanting to say the "S" word. Fluttershy shivered slightly and walked out of her room feeling very nervous.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Rainbow yelled from downstairs. Fluttershys eyes widened with fear and surprise as she flew down stairs and into the kitchen. The whole kitchen floor was covered with spilled food, several pans were on the stove, with Mach and Butterfly looking down ashamed.

"Sorry Mom, we just wanted to make you breakfast in bed for your anniversary," Mach explained. Rainbow sighed and walked up to her foals and hugged them with an annoyed look on her face.

"That's sweet but you just created more work for us," Fulttershy said walking up to them.

"We also told you not to use the stove unless one of us was in here with you." Rainbow added. Fluttershy got out a broom and a dust pan and handed the broom to Rainbow who started to sweep up the floor. Mach got the dust pan and held it for Rainbow. Fluttershy walked over the pans and started to wash them with Butterfly's help. Butterfly threw the burnt food away and handed them to Fluttershy who would wash them and put them away. After she finished Fluttershy turned around and saw Rainbow and Mach sweeping up the food but they slowed down to a stop. She looked at Butterfly and slowed to a stop as if she was frozen.

"Rainbow, Mach, Butterfly...can you hear me..."Fluttershy asked. No response from any of them, they didn't move at all. Fluttleshy looked around the room, the water wasn't flowing, the clock wasn't ticking, the trees outside were no longer swaying in the breeze,

"Please, please say something." Fluttershy closed her eyes and started to cry softly. She didn't want to be alone, she wanted anypony to to be there, she wanted Rainbow Dash to tell everything would be ok.

"Shy are you ok?" Rainbow asked placing her hoof on her shoulder. Fluttershy opened one eye and saw Rainbow smiling at her. Fluttershy wrapped her hooves around Rainbow.

"Mom is something wrong?" Mach asked.

"No, I'm ok," Fluttershy said, not sure if she really was. Rainbow smiled and gave Fluttershy a hug, which did make her feel better. As Rainbow pulled back she noticed Butterfly looked very tired, then she turned to Mach who was also barely staying awake.

"You two got up way too early didn't you?" Rainbow asked the two young foals.

"I guess we did," Mach said yawning. Butterfly agreed with a small nod.

"Why don't you two go take a nap on the couch, the two of us can finish up," Rainbow suggested putting her foreleg around Fluttershy.

"Thanks mom" the foals said in perfect unison walking into the living room. Rainbow then turned to Shy with a slightly worried look on her face.

"Are you sure you're ok, Shy?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Why were you crying then, just really happy about our special day?" Rainbow softly laughed and Fluttershy did as well.

"I just had a really bad daydream or something, that's all."

"Well, don't worry, I'm here for you and so are your foals and friends. Remember what Applejack said when we got married?"

"What did she say...again?" Fluttershy asked

"If anypony give ya' trouble then give us a call, al' four of us will teach them a lesson," Rainbow said in a really bad Applejack impression, then she kind of looked down for a second.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, its just-you know we shouldn't be talking about sad things today." Fluttershy gave her a small smile, but wondered if something happened to the Apple family. Rainbow started to sweep and Fluttershy held the dust pan. They swept in silence until Rainbow spoke up.

"Shy you don't look so good why don't you go relax? I'll finish up in here."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya, don't worry about it." Fluttershy smiled and Rainbow and gave her a hug.

"Thank you," Fluttershy said walking out the room. Rainbow smiled a little and got back to sweeping.

Fluttershy start to head for a nearby chair until something caught her eye. On the couch were Mach and Butterfly fast asleep curled up in a ball. Fluttershy walked closer to them and smiled. Looking at them peacefully sleeping made her feel warm and happy inside. She slowly reach out and petted Butterfly on the head and did the same to Mach.

"Sweet dreams my little foals," Fluttershy thought to herself; she looked at them for a few more seconds until she felt forelegs wrap around her waist. Fluttershy turned to see Rainbow Dash looking at her. Rainbow gave a long kiss and let go of her smiling.

"They really are cute when they are sleeping, aren't they?" Fluttershy giggled slightly and nodded in agreement. Rainbow kissed Fluttershy, sliding her hoofs down Fluttershy body.

"We'll have some fun tonight, which reminds me, I have to pick up that potion from Twilight," Rainbow said seductively and licked Fluttershys neck. She shivered slightly but then stopped Rainbow as she opened the door.

"Rainbow let me go instead." Rainbow looked at her a little confused.

"You sure Shy?" You have been acting a little odd today."

"I'll be ok."

"If you're sure you're ok, then you can go ." Fluttershy smiled slowly flew towards the library.

"Did it work?" Spike asked Twilight at him amused.

"Does it look like it worked?" Spike looked around and then at himself.

"Um...no"

"I was able to make thing stop, but I couldn't do anything else."

"Well, it's only two more days just let things play out," Spike said

"I guess you're right and who knows, maybe things will get easier from here on out." Twilight smiled at Spike and started up the stairs.

"I'm going to take a nap, this magic is really taking a lot of out of me."

"I don't think you should take a nap yet."

"Why not?"

"Fluttershy is here." Spike replied looking out a window.

"She is probably here for the potion."

"What potion?"

"The potion you don't need to know about until you're older."

"Well, technically I am older."

"I mean mentally." Twilight laughed a little as she heard a knock out the door. Twilight opened the door, on the other side was Fluttershy smiling softly. Twilight stepped aside so she could come in.

"Hey Fluttershy, you here for the potion?"

"Yes."

"Are you ok?"

"No."

"Are you going to answer everything in only one word?"

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize i was doing that."

"Hows the memory problem?"

"I still can't remember anything." Twilight hugged Fluttershy, and patted her back

"It's going to be ok Fluttershy, I promise you will remember everything soon." Fluttershy smiled feeling better about her memory. Twilight picked up a vial with blue liquid in it and placed it in a small pouch.

"Um Twilight?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Did you notice anything odd this morning?"

"Odd like what?"

"Its nothing..."

"Fluttershy if somethings wrong, don't keep it bottled up."

"No it's ok." Fluttershy didn't want Twilight to think she was crazy.

"Well ok if nothing's wrong...here's your potion; and really don't worry you'll be back to normal in a few days." Twilight smiled at Fluttershy and gave her another small hug. Fluttershy pickup the pouch, nodded at Twilight, and flew off. Twilight smiled and walked back inside and started to head up stairs until another knock was heard. She sighed heavily and opened the door to see Pinkie this time.

"You coming Twilight huh?! Are you coming?!" Pinkie exclaimed

"Coming to what?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy slowly walked back to her house, quietly greeted by Rainbow.

"Hey Shy" She whispered give her a small kiss. Fluttershy didn't answer for a few seconds, but then shook her head.

"Hey Rainbow are they still asleep?" Rainbow nodded.

"Is that it?" Rainbow asked Fluttershy nodded blushing.

"I'll take that up stairs for tonight." Rainbow took the pouch and slowly flew up stairs. As she did Fluttershy could not take her eyes off Rainbow's flank.

"I'm not in love with Rainbow Dash even if she very cute and kind." Fluttershy thought as watched Rainbow disappear around a corner. "At least I hope I'm not in love with Rainbow."


	6. Exploration

This isn't good I think I am in love with Rainbow. What will my friends think...what do they think. Pinkie seemed ok with it and Twilight seemed confused by it, but Applejack,and Rarity what do they think. Maybe I should swing by Sweet Apple Acres and Carousel Boutique later and see them." Suddenly Fluttershy felt forelegs wrapped around her waist.

"Somepony is deep in thought." Rainbow whisper in her ear. Fluttershy shivered slightly as Rainbow licked her neck playfully. Rainbow let go of Fluttershys waist and stood next to her.

Umm...I want ask you something." Rainbow asked

"What is it?" Fluttershy asked back.

"Can I take a quick fly?"

"Um...sure, you don't have ask me."

"But last year you got mad when I took a fly during our anniversary."

"Oh, well last year I just-"

"It's ok Shy you don't have to tell me I'd rather forget about it too. I'll be back soon " Rainbow kissed Fluttershy then slowly walked out and flew away. Fluttershy felt a little hot from Rainbow's kiss, but shook it off, and turned to the foals. They were still sleeping soundly, Mach stirred a little which made Fluttershy laugh softly. A thought suddenly popped in her had never seen their rooms, could there be answer in there? She debated whether to look or not, thinking that it was invading their privacy; but decided to go ahead and look anyway. Slowly she walked up stairs and walked down the hall eyeing a door she had never seen before. She looked at the door and took a deep breath.

She slowly opened it find a room with red and yellow wallpaper, a window with rainbow curtains, a wonderbolts poster, a bed with a night stand near by, and another door in the back. Fluttershy walked in and saw some pictures on the nightstand. She picked them up and looked at them. In one was Rainbow, Mach and a orange mare with a purple mane. The second was of Rainbow Dash and Spitfire. The third one was of Princess Luna's face with eyes closed looking annoyed, suddenly her eyes opened...

"Wake up!" The picture shouted. Fluttershy screamed and closed hers eye and then opened them up. Her body felt heavy as if it were made of lead. Everything seemed fuzzy and moving in slow motion the sounds were muffled. She was on her back and she could see the ceiling of her room she turned to her head to the right and saw Luna next to her.

"Luna...?" Fluttershy asked closing her eyes again. After opening them she felt normal again back in Machs room the picture with Lunas face was gone. In it's place was a picture of Mach and a red unicorn, they seem to be friends. Fluttershy sighed with relief but a knot of fear formed in the pit of her stomach.

"That was princess Luna and that was my room. Am I asleep? No I feel things and I've gone to sleep since this has happened. You can't feel things in a dream and you can't sleep in a dream. Was that just a daydream?."Fluttershy tried to tell herself it was a daydream, but it kept bugging her. She decided to keep looking around Machs room and maybe get more answers. She eyed the small door in the back and hurried over to it. She opened it and inside were sport balls of all sorts. Fluttershy laughed a little and closed the door looking around the rest of the room. Nothing else seemed to be interesting so she left and came to another door down the hall she hadn't seen before.

She open the door and inside was a room with pink and blue wallpaper, a medium sized bed, a yellow dresser, a bookshelf, and a brown desk. Her eyes scanned the room until something caught her eye; a book on the bookshelf. She didn't know why it caught her eye, it just did. There didn't seem to be anything special about it. She took it out and read the title, "Magic Thoughts", and opened the book slowly. She didn't understand most of it, but something told her to keep turning the pages. Eventually she turned to a page that looked familiar. She tried to read it, but a bright light flashed and she closed her eyes, only to open them again to see Twilight looking at her.

"How does that sound?" Twilight asked.

"But what if I just make it work?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, I don't want to do this, but I could lock your memories."

"Lock my memories?"

"Yes, you won't remember this at all, then I can return your memories to you after we fix your problem."

"I don't know about that"

Fluttershy jumped back as the vision ended. She looked down at the book and on the page was the "Locking Memory Spell". She now had three questions. Was that vision something that really happened? What was the problem she had? that was the second time she had heard about it. Lastly, why did Butterfly have a spell book in her room? She wasn't a unicorn. She put the book book back and looked at the other books. She had a lot of spell books on her bookshelf. Fluttershy slowly walked over to the dresser and there was a picture. She pick it up and looked at it there were three mares that looked familiar with Butterfly and Mach. She started to think about who the mares were, but hoof steps made her put the pictures down and she saw Rainbow Dash looking at her from the the doorway.

"Hey 'Shy, why are you in Butterflies room?"

"Hey Rainbow I was just..."

"It's not in here."

"W-what?"

"My anniversary present isn't in here. It's somewhere that you would never guess to look."

"Oh, well, how was your flying?" Fluttershy asked, wanting to change the subject.

"My what..oh it was great, just great," Rainbow laughed nervously.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"You seem nervous about something."

"Nope, It must be in your head." Rainbow kissed her and walked down the stairs. Fluttershy smiled a little and followed her down stairs. Butterfly and Mach were both up and playing a card game. Fluttershy smiled watching her foals play cards and turned to her right looking at a wedding photo of her and Rainbow.

"If this is real and this really is my life now I don't mind. My foals are sweet and cute and I never noticed how cute Rainbow..." Fluttershy stopped herself. "What am I saying, I'm not in love with Rainbow she is just a great friend that I cuddled with as a filly and now we kiss and I really want to have..." again she trailed off blushing. She decided not think about their relationship anymore, and go see Twilight about her "daydream".

"Hey Rainbow I'm going to-" She was cut off by the front door flew open and a white pegasus walked in. Fluttershy jumped back and looked at him as he walked in.

"Sorry Miss Fluttershy I didn't mean to scare you." he apologized.

"It's ok. Who are you?" The pegasus looked at puzzled. Are you feeling alright Miss Fluttershy?

"Hi, Uncle Poundcake," Mach said waving. Butterfly did the same.

"Hey Poundcake, what brings you by?" Rainbow asked.

"Aunt Pinkie wanted me to give you this." Poundcake handed a note over to Rainbow who opened it, and read it aloud so everyone could hear.

Dear Rainbows,

I have a very special cake that I made for your anniversary and I would like for you to come by. It is too big for Poundcake to deliver. I'm am super busy right now, so come over to Sugar Cube Corner in a hour.

Love,

Pinkie Pie

P.S Butterfly and Mach should come and have some cake too.

"So we need to meet her in an hour?" Fluttershy asked.

"More like twenty minutes, I made a few deliveries before coming here. Honestly you should just leave now." Poundcake suggested.

"Butterfly, Mach are you two busy right now?" Rainbow asked.

"No we're not, Butterfly is just cheating." Mach pouted.

"Sounds more like you're a sore loser." Butterfly mocked. Rainbow sighed and look at Fluttershy.

"Are you ready?"

"Well, I was going to...never mind I can do it later."

"Ok Pound, you can go and we will follow you." Poundcake nodded and flew into the sky, he was soon followed by Fluttershy and her family. It felt kind of nice flying , it was helping her clear her head. She could see why Rainbow liked flying so much. After flying for a awhile the library came into view. Fluttershy watched the library as they passed it, wanting to see if Twilight would walk out, but nothing happened. They flew past it and Fluttershy decided it didn't really matter, it could wait.

"Here we are." Poundcake smiled as he landed and opened the door for them. They walked in to see Pinkie looking at them from behind the counter.

"You're a little early but that's ok." Pinkie got close to Rainbow. "Everything is under control."

"What does that mean?" Rainbow asked.

"Your such a silly filly," Pinkie laughed. Fluttershy and Rainbow exchanged confused looks and shrugged guessing she was just being Pinkie Pie.

"Hey Rainbow, Mach I need your help with something upstairs." Pinkie motioned towards the stairs and hopped up them. Rainbow sighed and flew up followed by Mach and Poundcake. Fluttershy and Butterfly waited for ten minutes but no sounds were coming from upstairs and there was no sign of anypony.

"Rainbow. Mach, Pinkie, Poundcake are you ok?" Fluttershy called. No answer came from up stairs.

"Hello!" Butterfly yelled. Still no answer. Fluttershy slowly walked upstairs and noticed all the windows were covered up, making it very dark. Butterfly got closer to Fluttershy and shook a little. All the doors upstairs were closed except one which was slightly opened. Butterfly slowly walked to the room, as she disappeared behind the door she gasped, then it was silent.

"Butterfly!?" Fluttershy called. No answer. Fluttershy gathered all her courage and opened the door slowly and walked in.

"Butterfly?" She called out timidly.


	7. A Party

Suddenly the windows in the room opened and a lot of ponies yelled "Surprise!". Fluttershy didn't have time to do anything as a large green monster jumped and landed on Fluttershy. Fluttershy opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. The monster looked at her and Fluttershy looked into his eyes, only to realize she knew the monster.

"G-Gummy?" The large alligator looked at her and blinked his eyes.

"Gummy that's no way to treat a guest." Pinkie Pie said happily jumping over to her, followed by Rainbow Dash who flew over and hugged her. Gummy rolled off of her and walked off.

"Sorry, Gummy got a little carried away." Pinkie apologized.

"It's ok, he didn't hurt me." Fluttershy said getting up

"Happy anniversary Babe!" Rainbow said as Fluttershy looked on in awe.

"It's a party?" Fluttershy said looking around the room; all of her friends were there, the was food spread across the table, the room was decorated with all sorts of plants, and a large cake sat in the back of the room with the words "Happy Anniversary Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy" written on it.

"Hey Mom, I hope we didn't scare you to much." Mach said flying towards her.

"Well, no,but why did you try and scare me?" Fluttershy asked.

"We didn't mean to, by the time we realized it was kind of creepy you already on your way up." Rainbow explained.

"Did you plan this Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well kind of."

"It was meant to surprise both of you, but then I realized I needed one of you to know so this would be the best party ever! Just relax and have fun." Pinkie laughed bouncing over to a young unicorn and Applejack. Butterfly made a slightly gasping sound and flew off to join the conversation.

"There she goes again?" Rainbow laughed. Fluttershy just gave Rainbow a small smile.

"I'm going to go talk to Scootaloo," Mach told his parents as he flew off into the crowd of ponies.

"Rainbow, did you get these flowers?" Fluttershy asked picking one up.

"No, Pinkie got all the flowers." Rainbow answered.

"But these flowers don't grow in Ponyville, its not hot enough." Fluttershy looked around the room at all the different flowers that she had only seen in books, but never in Ponyville.

"Ya, Pinkie got flowers from all over the place, a matter of fact she got these last night." Rainbow said picking up a flower. "That's why we stopped last night. I didn't want you to see Pinkie picking these flowers," Rainbow laughed.

" I really like them."

"I'm glad you do." Rainbow looked over at the dance floor

"Shy,would you like to dance?" Rainbow asked with a rose in her mouth.. Fluttershy started to answer but she got distracted as her eyes fell on a lavender pony, drinking some punch. "What are you doing to me Twilight?"

"Shy!?" Fluttershy jumped at the sound of Rainbow voice. Fluttershy turned towards Rainbow who had a hurt look on her face.

"Yes Rainbow?"

"I asked if you want to dance."

"Oh,sure I would love to dance."

"Great!" Rainbow grabbed Fluttershy and dragged her on to the dance floor. Rainbow danced with Fluttershy wildly smiling at her whole time. Fluttershy felt a little sick, but was happy to be with Rainbow for the time being. Rainbow twirled Fluttershy, but lost control and sent her twirling into the crowd. Fluttershy hit something big, but somewhat soft and fell to the ground. Looking up she saw a face of a stallion she knew very well, Big Macintosh

"Are you ok Mrs. Fluttershy?" Big Mac asked.

"I...um..."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to lose control of you out there." Rainbow apologized as she flew towards her.

"It's ok Rainbow, I'm not hurt." Rainbow smiled then turned to Big Mac.

"I'm guessing you're not hurt either are you Big Mac?"

"Nnnope," Big Mac chuckled a little.

"Youu don't have to worry about hurting my Big Mac," said, walk up to them.

"Hey Cherilee, how have you been?" Rainbow asked.

"Pretty good, finally getting use to the farm life thanks to my Mac." Cherilee said happily nuzzling Big Macs neck. Fluttershys eyes widen realizing their were a couple...a married couple from the sound of it. From the corner of her eye Fluttershy could see Butterfly flying towards them and a unicorn behind her. The same unicorn Pinkie was talking to earlier.

"Mom, mommy can Wild Apple come over tomorrow?" Butterfly asked. Fluttershy looked at the young unicorn, red fur, purple mane, green eyes. he had a cutie mark of an apple with sparks coming out of it.

"What do you think, Shy?" Rainbow joked

"I don't see why not. As long as its ok with Wild Apple's parents."

"It's ok with us," Miss Cherille chimed in. Butterfly and Wild apple high hoofed and walked off laughing. Fluttershy was a little surprised that Big Mac and Cherille had a foal.

"Butterfly is a cute foal,"

"Wild Apple is pretty cute himself. Butterfly sure likes him," Rainbow said as they all started to laugh a little.

"We'll be seeing are you around," Big Mac said walking away. Cherille trotted after him.

"Just think one day we may be in laws," Rainbow joked.

"Ya, that will be a gr-," Fluttershy stopped as Twilight walked by.

"Rainbow I'll be right back." Fluttershy felt a little guilty leaving Rainbows side, but she had to know what Twilight did. She kissed Rainbow and flew over to the table that Twilight was sitting at.

"Hey Twilight."

"Oh hey Fluttershy, happy anniversary."

"Thanks, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Have you heard of a spell called "Locking Memories?" Twilight eyes widened.

"N-no, I haven't."

"I was looking through a spell book, and something odd happened when I opened the book to the page that had the "Locking Memories" spell."

"Well that's very interesting, but I think Pinkie Pie is calling me. I'll see you around." Twilight started to briskly walk away

"No, I know you did something and I want to know what it was...Twilight I'm hurting really bad. I'm in love with Rainbow, I love my foals but I don't remember anything my life with them up to this point. I want to remember Twilight." Fluttershy said as tears started to flow.

"Fluttershy I didn't mean to ma-" Twilight couldn't finish her sentence before she was pushed to the floor.

"What did you do Fluttershy?!" Rainbow asked, almost shouting on top of Twilight.

"I didn't do anything."

"Then why is Fluttershy crying?!" Rainbow demanded growling slightly

"Rainbow, she really didn't do anything to me," Fluttershy said, nuzzling against Rainbow. Rainbow seemed to calm down immediately as Fluttershy spoke to her. Rainbow backed off and helped Twilight up.

"Now hug and make up," Fluttershy said. Rainbow rolled her eyes and hugged Twilight.

"I'm sorry for pushing you down. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"It's ok Rainbow, I know what it looked like," Twilight replied.

"I bet you do." Rainbow said under her breath.

"What was that Rainbow?" Twilight asked

"Oh nothing just talking to myself." Rainbow said as she walked off.

"Twilight I need to know what you di-" Fluttershy started to say before she was cut by Twilight.

"Fluttershy I need to take care of this." Twilight showed Fluttershy her elbows and both were bleeding a little. "Listen come by the library tomorrow morning and I'll tell you about...something," Twilight said. She gave Fluttershy a hug and left.

"Something?" Fluttershy asked herself . Fluttershy doubted Twilight was coming back. She sighed and flew back to Rainbow who was eating a piece of cake with another pony. Seeing the other mare made Fluttershy uneasy, as if she was jealous or upset. As Fluttershy returned Rainbow put down her fork and smiled at Fluttershy.

"Hey Shy." Rainbow averted her gaze.

"Hey, Fluttershy," the other mare said

"Hey you..." Fluttershy said trying to get a name.

"Scoots, can you leave us alone for a little bit?" Rainbow asked

"Umm...ok." Scootaloo slowly walked away. As Scootaloo got out of earshot Rainbow hugged Fluttershy close.

"Fluttershy I'm sorry for acting that way."

"It's ok Rainbow. I know how it looked, but I can tell something's wrong with you. What's on your mind."

"Well...There is something I want to ask you, but let's wait until after the party."

"Oh...ok." Fluttershy smiled, but deep down she was a little shaken up. Rainbow gave her a small smile and walked next her through the crowded room. As they walked past the punch bowl Fluttershy heard something. She decided to just ignore it, but the sound came again. As Fluttershy slowly looked in to the punch bowl, she saw Luna's face staring back at her.

"Princess Luna?"

"WAKE UP!" The face yelled. Fluttershy screamed and fell backwards. Many ponies stopped what they were doing and ran over to check on Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash ran over to her and helped her up.

"Shy, are you ok?"

"Princess Luna! In the Punch Bowl!" All the ponies turn towards the punch bowl in confusion. Fluttershy blushed feeling like a fool.

"Sorry everypony I think I was seeing things..." Fluttershy said timidly. The ponies kind of smiled and walked away, some were laughing.

"I'm getting a little worried about you, Shy" Rainbow hugged her, and gave her a long kiss.

"Don't be, I'm fine, just didn't get enough sleep I guess." Fluttershy gave her a reassuring smile, as Butterfly and Mach ran up to them.

"Are you ok mom?" Butterfly asked

"I'm fine," Fluttershy said smiling.

"Well, we're going to head on home." Mach said happily.

"By yourselves?" Fluttershy asked.

"Ya its getting late and you know."

"Its not late." Rainbow pointed out looking at the window.

"Well you see the thing about that is...um...bye!" Butterfly shouted as she flew down the stairs followed by Mach. Fluttershy and Rainbow looked at each other confused.

"Will they be ok on their own?" Fluttershy asked.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. Now follow me I want to show you something." Fluttershy followed Rainbow towards a table and as they neared it the music slowly faded away.

"Rainbow, what's going on?" Rainbow didn't answer and held Fluttershy hoof in hers. All the other ponies gathered around them.

"I'm not very good at this, but I wanted try to show how much I care about you with this little speech." Rainbow blushed slightly, looking into Fluttershy's eyes. Fluttershy wasn't sure how to feel, or what do, as Rainbow started speaking.

"Fluttershy, I love you. I didn't know it but I have loved you since we were just little fillies. I remember when you first kissed me. I was confused and wasn't sure how I felt. At first I thought it was odd not only dating a mare but my best and longest friend. As time went on and we dated that friendship become stronger until I saw you as my marefriend. Fifteenth years ago on this day when I said "I do" it was the happiest day of my life. Now we have two amazing foals together and I love you even more than I did that day." As Rainbow finished she pulled out a box a gave it Fluttershy. Slowly Fluttershy opened it and inside was a necklace that looked a lot like her element of harmony. Rainbow then smiled as Fluttershy put it on.

"It's beautiful Rainbow, thank you so much," Fluttershy gushed, hugging Rainbow. Rainbow continued to look at her. Fluttershy then knew what Rainbow and every other pony wanted, a speech like Rainbow just gave. Fluttershy wasn't ready to give a speech but decided to just do whatever felt natural

"Rainbow I lo-" She waited and thought about what she was about to say, was she ready to admit that she loved Rainbow.

"love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, you mean everything to me." Fluttershy blushed, she couldn't believe she just said any of those things. Suddenly a present landed in front of her, she looked up to see Pound Cake flying above them. "This is for you Rainbow" Fluttershy said hoping she was right. Rainbow smiled and opened it and inside was a honorary Wonderbolts badge.

"Oh my gosh Oh my gosh Oh my gosh Oh my gosh!" Rainbow hugged Fluttershy, kissing her deeply. All the other ponies cheered and trotted in place.

"Now it time for my favorite part!" Pinkie said happily getting out a knife and plates.

"Rainbow, how did you know where my present was?"

"You hide it in the same place every year, Shy."

One by one the ponies were served, Fluttershy and Rainbow getting the first two slices. Ponies came by and wished them a happy anniversary and congratulated them on fifteenth years of marriage. Afterwards some left while other stayed and chatted. Some of them Fluttershy know and few she didn't, finally a pony came up that she was happy to see.

"Howdy there suarcubes." Applejack said happily.

"Hey AJ, how have you been?" Rainbow asked.

"Busy as always, just got all the bills paid." Applejack laughed a little.

"I thought Granny Smith paid the bills." Fluttershy said. Applejack narrowed her eyes.

"Is that some kind of sick joke?!" Applejack growled.

"Hey now, let's just calm down" Rainbow said getting between the two mares. Applejack snorted and walked off.

"What's wrong with you?" Rainbow asked.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked back.

"Shy, Granny Smith is...you know forget it. This is suppose to be a happy day."

"I'm sorry Rainbow, I don't know what I was thinking..."

"You know what, it's ok. Applejack will get over it."

"Now it really is getting late, maybe we should head home." Rainbow suggested. Fluttershy nodded in agreement. As they started to walk out a voice called out behind them. Pinkie jumped in front them and hugged them both.

"Want some cake for the road? Any that isn't eaten or taken is given to Gummy and he doesn't need anymore cake. He's getting a little too big." All three of them looked at the big gator just laying in the corner, his left eye closed then his right.

"Well ok, we'll take some, I guess," Fluttershy said. Pinkie gave them two huge slices on plates wrapped in plastic.

"Thanks for the party Pinkie," Fluttershy said giving Pinkie a hug.

"It was no problem," Pinkie said as they walked out of Sugar Cube Corner side by side. The night sky was filled with beautiful glimmering stars.

"A perfect night to end a perfect day." Fluttershy said happily.

"You'd think." Rainbow said sounding a little mad.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Shy, I need to ask you something and you need to be truthful."

"What is it Rainbow?" Rainbows ears dropped and a tear rolled down her cheek looking at Fluttershy.

"A-are you...cheating on me with Twilight?"


	8. Are You Cheating On Me?

"W-what?" Fluttershy asked.

"I asked if are you cheating on me with Twilight?" Rainbow repeated.

"Rainbow, is this about talking to her at the party?"

"A very small part of it is...its just everything else that has been going on lately."

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything. You've been acting odd, it seems like you go to see her all the time, on our way to Sugar Cube Corner I saw you looking at the library, and lastly when I asked you to dance you didn't answer me you were too busy ogling Twilight." Fluttershy sat down and realized what Rainbow was saying was true.

"Rainbow, I'm not cheating on you, I just can't-can't," Fluttershy wanted to say "can't remember anything thing" but mouth wouldn't let her say it. She also wanted to tell her that Twilight did something to her but she couldn't say that either. It was as if an unseen force was stopping her from telling Rainbow Dash everything.

"Why, Shy? Why would you do this? We have been friends since we were fillies, married for fifteen years, two foals. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"You know I love you, you are my everything. Twilight is just a friend, you're the mare I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Then why are you always with Twilight?"

"I can't tell you yet...:" Fluttershy had to think of something fast..

"Why not?" Rainbow still had an accusing sound in her voice, Fluttershy suddenly got and idea.

"Rainbow I really shouldn't tell you." Fluttershy said playfully. As Fluttershy said that Rainbow's face softened.

"No, did you really get Twilight do it?" Rainbow asked. Fluttershys eyes widened as she realized the plan was working better than she had hoped.

"I did." Fluttershy said having no idea what Rainbow was talking about.

"Oh, thank you Fluttershy when will it be ready?"

"Um...in a few days."

"I can't wait, we going to have so much se- I mean fun" Rainbow said seductively. Fluttershy shivered slightly from fear, but also form excitement. As the shiver past Fluttershy shook her head realizing the thought Rainbow doing that to her excited her, she felt hot. Rainbow kissed Fluttershy and nuzzled her a little. Fluttershy blushed and nuzzled Rainbow back.

"I wonder if I'm as good looking as a stallion as I am a mare?" Rainbow thought out loud. Fluttershys eyes widen at the statement and blushed softly.

"I'm sure you look good no matter what you are," Fluttershy said kissing Rainbow.

"I'm sorry Shy, I don't what got into me." Rainbow softly smiled at Fluttershy

"We all make mistakes Rainbow, the important thing is that we still together."

"Fluttershy you, Butterfly, and Mach are my whole life, I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"Is that really how you feel?" Rainbow nodded smiling at Fluttershy.

"I feel the same way."

"Well lets hurry home maybe we can see them before they are in bed." Rainbow started to walk off.

"There's no denying it now, I am in love with Rainbow" Rainbow turned back to Fluttershy.

"You coming or not Shy?" Fluttershy slightly nodded her head yes and quickly caught up to Rainbow. They walked down the empty dark streets of Ponyville with a few lanterns, the stars, and the full moon lighting their way. They leaned against one another, Rainbow draped her wing over Fluttershy. As they walked they talked about the future of their marriage and how great the party was. Soon they returned home and and kissed as they opened the door. As they walked in they heard hoofsteps upstairs, heavy ones.

"What was that?" Fluttershy asked

"Shy it's just-"

"They're coming from Machs room."

"Calm down it's just-"

"No, Butterfly, Mach!" Fluttershy flew upstairs with Rainbow calling after her.

"Shy what are you doing it's just..." was all she heard. Fluttershy opened the door to Machs room and inside was a pony hidden by the shadows.

"Who are you?What are you doing?" Fluttershy cried.

"Shhh" the mystery pony hushed as they came into the light. As Fluttershy got a better look at the mare she realized she knew her.

"Shy, why did you fly off like that? You knew it was Sweetie Belle," Rainbow said coming up the stairs as Sweetie Belle closed Machs door. Fluttershy looked at the older Sweetie Belle then looked down.

"I'm sorry Sweetie Belle, tonight was been odd."

"It's ok Miss Fluttershy," Sweetie Belle smiled.

"Thanks for taking care of Mach and Butterfly for a little while," Rainbow said

"It's no problem. I love them. They are nicest foals in the world and they kind of remind me of my friends and I when we crusaded for our cutie marks. Plus they got me away from Rarity for a little while she is working Coco and I to the bone. I'm happy shes so successful, but I wish ponies didn't order from her so often." All three walked down stairs.

"Oh ya, there are some presents for you in the kitchen," Sweetie Belle said pointing.

"From who?" Fluttershy asked.

"Read the tags and find out," Sweetie Belle laughed.

"How much do we owe you?" Rainbow asked.

"No charge," Sweetie Belle answered as she walked out the door.

"Oh, well, thanks again," Rainbow called out behind her. Rainbow closed the door and looked at Fluttershy for a few seconds as Fluttershy looked back. They softly laughed as they walk into the kitchen and looked at the table where two boxes sat. One box was wrapped neatly and similar while the other one was wrapped in some old newspapers. Fluttershy and Rainbow picked up the neat present first. they unwrapped it quickly and inside were some amazing dresses with a note.

The note read: "Sorry for not being able to come to our anniversary party darlings, but we are very busy around here. I have never had so many orders at once. I hope you like you new, one of a kind, dresses."

Love,

Rarity, Sweetie Belle and Coco.

"I'm not really into dresses, but I have to admit it is nice," Rainbow said.

"I like mine too." Their eye slowly shifted to the last present and Rainbow read a tag.

To:Mom and Mommy

From: Butterfly and Mach

They both looked at the tag and let out soft sighs and opened it up. Rainbow eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Where did they find this...I thought I lost it a long time ago," Rainbow said mesmerize. Fluttershy looked at it and it looked like a normal music box. Rainbow smiled and opened it to hear it's song. As the soft gentle music started to play Fluttershy realized she knew the song. It was song that was being played the day they first kissed. It was just a little filly kiss that didn't mean much of anything, but the fact that she still remembered it might mean it meant more than she thought at first.

"I can't believe they found our old music box, I looked every where in the attic for it." Rainbow said. Rainbow hugged Fluttershy and slowly walked her towards the stairs.

"Time for bed Shy." Rainbow said holding Fluttershy close. As they got to their rooms Fluttershy laid down and smiled at at Rainbow.

"Shy, I'm pretty tired, what about you?"

"Ya I am too." Fluttershy yawned.

"Is it ok if we just lie here with each other?" Rainbow asked. Fluttershy nodded getting closer to Rainbow Dash and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	9. Sweet Apple Acres

"So this will help me?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, just sleep with this under your pillow and and the spell will work on its own," Twilight explained.

"Thank you Twilight. I knew coming to you would don't tell anypony about my problem ok?"

"Your secret is safe with us. Right Spike?" Twilight asked looking up at the baby dragon.

"Sure I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to," Spike assured her.

"What if something goes wrong?"

"Don't worry about it. Princess Luna, Spike, and myself will be there to help out if need be," Twilight told her. Fluttershy hugged Twilight and started out the door.

As she flew through the sky she could barely contain the joy she felt. Soon her cottage came into view and she slowly laned on the front of it. Fluttershy walked in to her cottage as her animals came to greet her, some jumped up and hugged her.

"I missed you too,"Fluttershy happily answered. Angels nose twitched a little.

"Yes, Twilight did have a way to fix my problem, and its right here," Fluttershy held up an envelope showing it to the rabbit. All the other animals seemed very happy, but Angel had some concerns.

"Oh Angel what could go wrong? If something bad happens Twilight will be there to help me." She gave Angel a small hug and smiled at the other animals.

"See you in the morning." Fluttershy told her animals as she walked into her room and opened the envelope. Inside was a small slip of paper with the Divine Heart Spell and she placed it under her pillow. She giggled a little as she laid her head down and fell asleep quickly.

Fluttershy opened her eyes and shook a head a little, as she sat in bed, the dream came back to her. She turn towards her pillow and placed her hoof on it slowly lifting it, Under her pillow was nothing, part of her was relieved, but the other part was a little upset.

"Another dream that seems more like a forgotten memory" Fluttershy thought to herself. She turned to give Rainbow a kiss good morning, but she wasn't there. A little confused she got up and combed her mane a little and started to walk down stairs. As she neared bottom she saw Rainbow and Butterfly talking, Butterfly smiled and jumped in place a little.

"Mom's up. Can we go now?" Butterfly asked Rainbow.

"Go where?" Fluttershy asked

"To Sweet Apple Acres," Mach answered coming in from the kitchen. Fluttershy was confused for a few second until she remembered the party last night. The young unicorn, Big Mac and Cherilee's colt.

"Well, I was going to..." Fluttershy trailed off remembering last night. She was able to talk her way out of it then, but if she said she was going to see Twilight now and Rainbow asked questions she won't have an excuse.

"Sure we can go to Sweet Apple Acres if you want," Fluttershy said smiling a little bit.

"Shy, don't you want something to eat first? Last time you flew without eating you fell from the sky," Rainbow said.

"Oh, no, I'm fine." Fluttershy flashed Rainbow a smiled and started out the door. Her family quickly followed outside and they all spread their wings and took off.

Applejack looked out the window watching for any sign of Rainbow or Fluttershy. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she had to talk to Fluttershy about what she said last night. It was a small comment, but it hit her hard. She looked across the sky and then the orchard, but didn't see any sign of them. She was about to turn back when she saw a rainbow blur out of the corner of her eye. She shivered slightly as they landed on the porch and knock on the door. Applejack sighed and walked towards door as Applebloom ran in and opened it.

'Hi everypony!" Applebloom happily greeted.

"Hey Applebloom, we're here to pick up Wild Apple," Butterfly said jumping in place.

"He's in his room I'll go get him," Applebloom said, heading towards the stairs.

"Wait a minute," Applejack growled. Applebloom stopped dead in her tracks as Applejack walked towards the door and gave a small smile to the foals.

"Why don't you go play with Wild Apple in his room, I need to talk to your parents," Applejack suggested. Without saying a word Mach and Butterfly flew up the stairs with Applebloom following them. As they ran upstairs Applejack turned back towards Fluttershy and Rainbow.

"Is something wrong Applejack?" Rainbow asked.

"You could say that. Please sit down at the kitchen table." Applejack answered stepping out of the way so they could enter. As Fluttershy walked in she thought she saw Applejack glaring at her. Fluttershy cowed down and bit as she sat down next to Rainbow. Applejack sat on the other end, looking at them thinking about what to say first.

"Fluttershy what you said last night really hurt me," Applejack started. Rainbow sighed a little bit.

"That's what this is about? Applejack its not that big deal. Fluttershy said something about Granny Smith but she didn't mean anything by it," Rainbow explained.

"Be quiet Rainbow! This is between Fluttershy and I," Applejack snapped.

"Applejack you need to calm down," Rainbow said. Applejack took Rainbow's advice, realizing she might be overrating a little. She thought about Fluttershy and all the times the yellow pegasus had helped her. When Big mac was hurt Fluttershy, and her other friends helped with the harvest, she got the beavers to stop making dams on her property, and even stopped a herd of bulls from over the orchard one time. She made an ill thought remark, but she was still a good friend. She closed her eyes and took a few long deep breaths. As she opened her eyes back up she felt a little calmer.

"Fluttershy I just want to know why you said it, that's all ok.?" Applejack said in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry Applejack, I'm just really confused lately..." Fluttershy said shaking.

"I understand sugarcube, it's just when somepony talks about Granny Smith it hurts me, that's all. I forgive you but don't you ever say anything like that again about anypony," Applejack said with a small smile, giving Fluttershy a hug.

Fluttershy returned the hug hoping everything between them would be ok. "I really am sorry Applejack, I guess I wasn't really thinking." Fluttershy replied.

Applejack gave her a small smile walked towards a cabinet and brought back a bottle of cider. "I guess I'll let you off with a warning this time, and I suppose I was a little don't we let the foals play while we share a few bottles together as a way of apologizing."

Rainbow smiled happily and sat next to Fluttershy ready for her favorite drink.

Wild Apple flipped through his new spell book as Butterfly and Mach sat next next to him, he stopped on a page with a changing spell.

" A changing spell? That's kind of advanced don't you think?" Butterfly asked.

"I won't know until I try,right?" Wild Apple said levitating an apple off his nightstand and to the floor.

"What are you going to change it into?" Mach asked.

"It says in the book says: the item you are changing must be changed into another item with the same amount of mass." Butterfly read out loud.

"What does that mean?" Mach asked rubbing his forehead a bit.

"It means I have to change that apple into something that is about the same size," Wild Apple explained.

"What are you going to change it into?" Mach asked. Wild Apple sat down and thought for a little bit

"I'm thinking a baseball," Wild Apple answered as his horn started to glow green.

"Just don't over do it." Butterfly warned. Wild Apple nodded and pointed his horn at the apple and shoot a beam of green energy at it. The apple shrink a bit but then started to grow and didn't stop.

"I think I did something wrong," Wild Apple said as the foals backed away from the growing, now beach ball sized apple.

Fluttershy nuzzled against Rainbow gently and Rainbow laughed a little.

"Stop it Shy! That tickles," Rainbow laughed.

"But you're so soft," Fluttershy cooed.

"Feeling a little loose?" Applejack asked.

"I do feel a little dizzy,but when lean on Rainbow it makes me feel better." Fluttershy answered giggling.

"You two do make a cute couple." Applejack said drinking the last of the cider.

"I love my Dashie so mu-" Fluttershy jumped and hid behind Rainbow Dash as a loud popping sound cut her off.

"That came from Wild Apples room!" Applejack said as all three ponies ran up stairs. As they neared the room Big Mac was standing at the doorway with a shocked look on his face. As they looked in the room they saw what Big Mac was in awe about. Wild Apples room was covered in apple skin and innards. The three foals smiled at them nervously, covered in apple.

"W-what happened in here?" Applejack asked.

Wild Apple hesitated for a second, but spoke up."I was trying a changing spell on an apple and...things got out of hoof."

"Your mother and I have told you not to try out advanced spells unless Miss Twilight or Miss Rarity are around to help," Big Mac scolded.

"You are going to clean this room up after we hose you down outside," Applejack ordered.

"Mach, Butterfly you are going to help Wild Apple clean this room up, understand?" Rainbow said.

"Ya, we got it," Mach and Butterfly said simultaneously looking a little annoyed .

"Good, now go downstairs, and try not to leave apple hoofprints on the floor or you're cleaning that up as well," Big Mac said as they walked down stairs. Fluttershy started to follow but something stopped her, as if it was calling her name in from Wild Apples room. Fluttershy slowly walked in and looked around to see the open spellbook on the ground. Fluttershy walked up to it and flipped a few pages until her eyes spotted on a familiar page

"The Divine Heart Spell. What does this do?" Fluttershy looked all over the page but there was no description or effects on the page. She flipped back and forth a few pages but still found nothing. Fluttershy sighed and walked down stairs to help wash the foals off.

"Just another question without an answer," she said to herself.


	10. A Few More Questions

"Ok, it's all clean," Wild Apple said, happily walking down stairs with Butterfly and Mach right behind him.

"Is it really clean this time? If I look under your bed I won't find apple under it?" Applejack asked. Wild Apple nodded quickly.

"Why don't we go inspect your work then," Big Mac suggested looking at Cherilee who had gotten home only a few minutes ago. Cherilee nodded and started up the stairs with Big Mac behind her.

"Why don't we go check it out too?" Rainbow suggested starting to go up the stairs, Fluttershy smiled and followed her. The four ponies followed the foals into their room and looked around. The room seemed clean, but there were still a few apple smears here and there. Cherilee walked around the room a little bit.

"It's not the best cleaning job, but it's presentable. Don't you think Maccy?" Cherilee asked.

"Eeyup."

"It's a better cleaning job then I would have done," Rainbow remarked, laughing a bit. Fluttershy giggled a bit, as she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Something was staring at them through Wild Apple's window and nopony else had seen it yet. Fluttershy look at the pony realizing it was Princess Luna. All the other time she had seen her she had disappeared and she would disappear this time as well. Fluttershy closed her eyes and counted to three, hoping when she opened them Luna would gone. She start to slowly count

"One, two, three," she counted in her mind and opened her eyes again, but Princess Luna continued to stare back at her.

"R-Rainbow?" Fluttershy timidly said her eyes locked on Luna.

"What is it Shy?"

"Princess Luna is out there." As Fluttershy spoke the words "Princess Luna" she disappeared in a thin mist.

"What?" Everypony looked at the window that Fluttershy was pointing at, but Luna was gone. Rainbow gave Fluttershy a quick hug and a slightly worried look.

"Shy, I think you need to relax. Why don't we swing by Twilights place to get the you know what and go home." Buttershy and Mach looked at them with an unhappy face.

"But Mom we barely got to play with Wild Apple at all," Mach complained. Rainbow gave it a little though and then smiled at her foals.

"Tomorrow Shy and I have some import thing to do, maybe you three can hang out then," Rainbow suggested

"That sounds perfect," Butterfly said happily.

"Ok let's meet in the park at noon tomorrow," Wild Apple said.

"Sounds perfect," Mach replied. Rainbow and Fluttershy started down the stairs as Mach and Butterfly waved good bye to Wild Apple. As they started out the door Applejack stopped them.

"Can you hold two hold on for a second?" Applejack asked. Fluttershy and Rainbow looked at each other for a few seconds and nodded to each other.

"Sure we can," Fluttershy answered. Applejack nodded and ran into the next room and came back with a bottle.

"Here's the last bottle of cider as a way of saying sorry for the way I was acting."

"Thank a lot AJ," Rainbow said giving her a hug. Fluttershy gave Applejack quick hug as well before they started flying towards the library.

"I thought you said Fluttershy was coming by today," Spike said, sitting at the main table.

"I thought the she was, I guess she decided it wasn't that important," Twilight replied.

"Twilight, this is going to end soon and I was wondering...what are you going to do about Fluttershy?"

"What do you mean?"

"She going to be confused isn't she?"

"Don't worry about it Spike, I have everything under control."

"If you say so." Spike said as somepony knocked at the door. He quickly walked towards the door and opened it to see Rainbow and Fluttershy with their foals.

"Hey, hows its going?" Spike asked.

"Pretty good," Rainbow answered as she walked in.

"I'm great," Fluttershy answered walking in. Rainbow was about to ask Twilight her question when she realized it was not the best

thing to say in front of her foals.

"Spike could you watch the foals outside? We have some personal matters to talk to Twilight about," Rainbow asked.

"Sure," Spike answered walking outside. As Spike closed the door Rainbow turned to twilight with a huge grin on her face.

"Is it ready yet?" Rainbow asked.

"Is what ready?" Twilight asked back.

"The genben!" Rainbow answered.

"Um...no, it will be ready soon..." Twilight answered with a confused and slightly scared face.

"Is something wrong Twilight?" Fluttershy asked, walking up to her.

"No, but you should be get going so I can get started. It takes awhile to make and if you want it tomorrow I have to start now." Twilight nervously laughed as she opened the door for them. Fluttershy and Rainbow looked at each other confused for a moment, but slowly walked out of the library. As Fluttershy walked past Twilight she stopped her.

"Fluttershy, can I talk to you for a moment?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy looked at Rainbow remembering last night. Rainbow gave a small nod and smile before walking outside and closing the door. Twilight walked to the table and sat down with Fluttershy on the opposite end.

"What is it Twilight?"

"Do you really love Rainbow?" Fluttershy was taken aback by the question.

"Yes I really do. There's not another pony I would want to spend my life with."

"What if your memory never came back, would you still be happy?"

"I...guess I would be, I just wish you didn't take my memories away from me."

"Fluttershy...I didn't take you memories away...you did," .Fluttershy eyes widened.

"What do you mean I took my own memories away?" Fluttershy asked shaking a little.

"I can't answer that now...I promise tomorrow I can answer everything...I really can," Fluttershy looked at her nervously.

"Don't worry Fluttershy I will get everything ready for you tomorrow. Make sure before you go to sleep tonight that you tell Rainbow and your foals that love them."

"I will, but why are you telling to do that?"

"I heard about last night, and I just want Rainbow to know that nothing is going on between us."

"How did you know about that?"

"I can't tell you that either, just make sure they know, ok?"

"Well, ok, but tomorrow no excuses," Fluttershy said trying to sound tough.

"There won't be. I'll see you tomorrow." Twilight laughed a bit.

"Well ok, tomorrow it is then. Bye Twilight," Twilight waved good bye to her friend as she left. Spike came back as Fluttershy walk out and looked at Twilight.

"Are you ok? You look nervous?" Spike asked after he was sure Fluttershy and her family had flown off.

"Rainbow asked me for genben." Twilight said blushing slightly.

"What's that?"

"It's a forbidden potion, it's to be used if the population gets too low."

"What does it do?"

"Um...I'll tell you when you're older."

"But I am older."

"Mentally, not physically." Spike sighed and rolled his eye, before heading upstairs for the night.

Rainbow open the door for her family smiling at them. Butterfly yawned and slowly went upstairs with Mach behind her.

"Night Mom, night Mommy," they both called they turned the corner. Fluttershy watch them go and started to follow them to their rooms.

"I'll tuck them in," Fluttershy offered.

"Thanks Shy, for some reason I'm really tired too. I'll see you in the morning." Rainbow flew up to Fluttershy and gave her a long kiss.

"I love you Shy."

"I love you too Rainbow. I really do." Rainbow gave her a small smile and flew off to bed. Fluttershy stopped by Butterfly's room she walked in Butterfly looked at her and sat up slowly. Fluttershy gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Butterfly, I love you and nothing will ever change that,you know that right?"

"Yes I do, I love you too Mommy," Butterfly said weakly before slowly falling asleep in Fluttershys forehooves. Fluttershy gently tucked her in and quietly walk out and headed towards Mach's room. As she poked her head in she saw Mach looking out the window.

"Hey Mach," Fluttershy said walking in. Mach turned his head around and smiled at Fluttershy.

"I just wanted to say goodnight to you," Fluttershy said giving Mach a hug.

"Are you ok mommy? You're acting a little weird," Mach said, laughing a little.

"I'm fine don't worry about me."

"Ok, if you're sure you're fine.."

"I love you Mach. I'll see you in the morning, ok?"

"I love you too mommy," Mach said before lying back down. Fluttershy closed Mach's door slightly and walked into her own bedroom where Rainbow lay asleep. Fluttershy carefully laid down next to Rainbow and looked at her.

"I love you Dashie," Fluttershy said softly drifting off to sleep.


	11. Back To Normal

Fluttershy woke up to an empty bed, but she could hear sounds coming from down stairs.

"Dashie's up early today," Fluttershy said to herself as she got up and combed her mane breifly. Afterwards she gave her reflection a small smile before heading down stairs. As she got to the bottom she saw Rainbow opening the front door. Rainbow turned to see Fluttershy coming down stairs, but didn't say anything.

"Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked.

"What?" Rainbow replied.

"What are doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing. I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere that's not here."

"W-what?"

"It's over Fluttershy, I'm finally free of you and the foals," Rainbow said. With that she flew off and disappeared into the clouds. Fluttershy rushed out and got ready to go after her, but she couldn't open her wings at all. She sat outside of cottage for a few seconds crying. She felt like life almost wasn't worth it walked back inside with tear flowing down her cheeks until she heard two voices.

"Where did mom go?" Fluttershy looked up see Butterfly and Mach looking at her. Fluttershy cried harder and held Butterfly and Mach close.

"Mom isn't coming home, but at least I still have you two."

"Mommy I'm scared." Mach said near tears.

"Don't be, we'll be ok as lo-" Fluttershy cut her sentence short and she noticed her foals seem to be fading away. Fluttershy held them closer.

"No, don't leave me too."

"Mommy please don't let this happen to us," Butterfly begged

"I won't let it happen." Butterfly and Mach slowly faded completely away as their cries and pleads disappeared with them.

"NO! COME BACK!" Fluttershy yelled as she curled up into a ball, crying. She closed her eyes and banged her hooves into the floor.

"Rainbow, Mach, Butterfly, please come back to me."

Fluttershy opened her eyes and sat up and realized she was in her room. She put a hoof up to her eyes could tell that had been crying in her sleep. Quickly she wiped her tears away and turned to Rainbow, only to find a white rabbit. At first she was confused but after a few seconds she realized it was Angel. She poked Angel until he woke up, he looked at her with an annoyed look.

"Weren't you on the Island, Angel?' She asked. Angel gave her another annoyed look and went back to sleep. Fluttershy scanned the room and realized the extra dresser, the cloud, Wonderbolts poster it was all gone. Confused she got out of bed walked down to where Butterfly's room was but it was just a wall. She shook her head slowly and started to walk down stairs, as she did all her animals came to greet her. She quickly made breakfast for her animals and herself, but she messed up several times ,all she could think about was Rainbow, and the fact a dream could feel so real. After the animals were fed she started to eat her own breakfast, but something tapped on her kitchen window. She turned to see Owlowiscious looking at her and tapped on the window again. Fluttershy opened the window for him

"Hello Owlowiscious, what can I do for you today?" Fluttershy said timidly trying to give him a weak smile. He pointed to his leg and and around it was a note. Fluttershy took the note from him and started reading.

Dear Fluttershy,

I hope you're feeling ok this morning. When you have a chance come by the Library so I can fulfill my promise, no excuses today. My door is always open to you.

Twilight Sparkle

"I see, I think I'll follow you back if that's ok with you." Owlowiscious let out a small "Hoo" and started flying with Fluttershy close behind. As they flew to the library Fluttershy thought about what Twilight did to her and why, was she finally going to found out the "problem"? Not long after they took off, they landed in front of the library; Fluttershy took a deep breath and walked in. Inside was Spike back to his normal size and Twilight looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at Fluttershy.

"Good morning Fluttershy." Twilight greeted her and motioned for her to take a seat. Fluttershy gave her a small smile took the seat offered.

"Ok, I'm ready for everything." Twilight nodded as her horn started to dimly glow.

"Well, the first thing I should do is give you back all the memories you gave to me." Twilight's horn start to glow and Fluttershy felt a little heat in her head but she started to see and remember everything.

Fluttershy flew down and knock on the library door. She looked around hoping no pony would see her as Twilight opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Fluttershy what are you doing here it's kind of late you know?" Twilight asked.

"I know, but this can't wait. I need to talk to about something." Fluttershy explained.

"What is it?" Twilight asked, Fluttershy hesitated.

"Lately I've been feeling upset and I wasn't sure why, but i think I'm lonely..."

"Lonely? But you have so many friends and animal around."

"Yes I do, and you are all great, and I care about my animals too. I feel like I need somepony else, like a special somepony. I wake up without anypony around and I work to help out my animals and spend time with all of you. I just don't have anypony pony that cares for me the way I want to be cared for. I know it sounds selfish but that's how I feel."

"It's not selfish, everypony wants to feel loved. What you want is a coltfirend right?."

"Well,yes, and I came to see you because you seem to know everything, so I thought maybe you could help me."

"I don't know everything, but I do know the first thing we should do is find out who you want to be with."

"I don't know," Fluttershy said sheepishly.

Twilight looked at Fluttershy and then looked at a nearby shelf. "I have something that might help, but it's kind of...excessive."

"What is it?"

"Its called the "Divine Heart" spell. It will search your mind and heart for the pony you care for most and then let you live in a fantasy for three days with them. I have to warn you, it messes with a you a little bit because you will feel everything, and it seems like real life. You have to be careful because if something happens to you in the fantasy, you won't wake up."

Fluttershy closed her eyes for a few seconds and thought it through. "Let's say I decided to do this. What if I just fool myself in loving whomever I wake up next to."

"That won't happen, the spell knows who you want to be with even if you don't."

"But what if the spell is wrong?"

Twilight sighed, rolling her eyes a little and started flipping through the some books. "I could lock your memories of this conversation."

"Lock my Memories?"

"With the "Locked Memories" spell."

"Is it safe?"

"Yes, I'll just hold on them until you wake up."

"But won't I still be lonely?"

"No, you'll be with the pony you love."

Fluttershy stayed silent for a few minutes then looked at Twilight." "Ok, I'll do it, cast the spell."

"I can't" Twilight said writing something down on a piece of paper. "But if you put the paper under your pillow before you go to sleep the spell will be cast then. Just in case something goes wrong Spike and I will be there with you, as well as Princess Luna who will come by and check on you every so often." Fluttershy smiled and picked up the paper.

"Thank you Twilight...for everything." Fluttershy said before flying off to her cottage. With that the vision ended.

Fluttershy shook her head and looked at Twilight. She waited for a moment to see if that feeling was still there. After a few second she sigh happily as the feeling didn't return.

"How do you feel?" Twilight asked.

"I feel fine, that feeling of loneliness is gone." Fluttershy answered.

"I'm about ask a personal question, but did you know that you were...into mares?"

"Oh, umm no, I didn't." Fluttershy blushed a little.

"When you came in the first day I just watched the door waiting for a stallion to walk in." Twilight laughed a little.

"Is that why you gave me that worried look before I left?"

"Ya, I thought you or I did something wrong. Princess Luna tried to wake you, and I tried to stop the spell, but I couldn't."

"That's a good thing, otherwise I may not had found out that I love Rainbow."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I have to see Rainbow, bye Twilight...and thank you" Fluttershy said as she walked out the door and started towards Rainbow's home.

"Good Luck!" Twilight called out behind her. Fluttershy practiced what she was going to say as she neared the could house and almost lost her nerve. She gathered all her courage as she landed outside Rainbow's home. The next five minutes were the hardest as she kept trying to knock on the door, but stopped as her nerves got the best of her. After a while she finally knocked on the door She could hear somepony coming, but every second seemed like an hour. The door opened and a sleepy looking Rainbow stood at the door.

"Hey Shy," Rainbow greeted, rubbing her eyes a little bit.

"H-hi" Fluttershy replied. Rainbow gave her an odd look as she noticed Fluttershy was shaking.

"Something wrong? Do you need to come inside?"

"N-no, I need to..tell you s-something."

"What is it?" Fluttershy looked at Rainbow choosing her next words carefully.

"I-I..."

"Just say it Shy, how bad can it be?"

"I...love you," Rainbows eyes widen for a moment, but she didn't say anything.

"R-Rainbow?" Fluttershy started to worry, maybe she was too forward. After a few moments Rainbow sighed and gave Fluttershy a small smile.

"I've never dated a mare before, but if you really do love me I guess we can give it a shot." Fluttershy kissed Rainbow deeply Rainbow heisted at first but started to kissed back.

Fluttershy laid down looking at the two twin foals in her forehoofs. One was a colt with a rainbow mane, the other was a filly with a pink mane which reminded Fluttershy of her own. Rainbow was beside her looking at them as well with a wide smile.

"What do you think Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked. Rainbow looked at the like colt and smiled.

"I can tell this one is going to be fast, he'll be flying at mach speeds in no time...hey,that's a good name, what about Mach?"

"I like that name," Fluttershy commented. "What about our filly?"

"She beautiful, I guess she got that from you, but I can't pick out a name," Rainbow answered. Fluttershy looked at her, she looked like Butterfly from her "dream" two years ago.

"What about Butterfly?"

"Sounds perfect." Rainbow laughed a little. Rainbow held Fluttershy tight and as they both smiled at their foals.

"I do love Rainbow Dash and I love my foals too." Fluttershy thought.

Author's Note:

So then that;s the story. I wasn't sure about the beginning, but I decided to go a head and go for it.


End file.
